User talk:Akbaboy
My first archive is on this page. It had the moments of February 27, 2010 to August 15, 2010. This is my second talk page. Please leave a message using the "Leave message" button. Pokemon! First of all, I like Pokemon too. IT'S FUN! Second of all, could you please get me a few Pokemon sprites that are fusions of Luxray and Torterra? The Sanchonachos Award Hi Akbaboy, You have been given, The Sanchonachos Award! -- Sanchonachos Universal healthcare rocks!!. 17:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Why do you hate me so much? --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 20:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The Finipines Issue Due to the fact I have created/edited those files and one section of text on the Flag, Sanchonachos stills hates me for what I have disrupted his "own" article, so yes, he wants my part of his article to be removed. Plus, would you mind deleting my flag and also my anthem, please? That would be helpful. :) --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 05:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Vulpixes Sorry 4 editing PKMN Jitsu w/o your perrmission. BTW, can I do the PKMN Jitsu Islands for you? I'll make it with the help of Serebii's Pokearth. Thank you and have a nice day. Lady LuXerra of Torterra CityProudly obsessed with Torterras. Talk to the Torterra Master! 22:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for not showing up 2 days in a row!!! -- Ben talk to me 05:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ben 100002 I have unbanned him due to some terms I thought where unfair. Do not panic, though, I am smart enough to bound him with a Contract. If he breaks it, (which is by breaking the COC) then he will be rebanned. I hope for a better future between you and that you guys can overcome your differences and work together to make this place a.....well, a better place. Be Nice to him! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 01:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The Situation on the IRC. While I was on the IRC, I remember, that you, Fiskerton, CP Master and some others were playing this "Trivia" game, which I found very annoying. I was playing along as well, but I found it happened to be somewhat rigged, as when I typed in an item first, someone else received the point. I was trying to tell my thoughts to you people on the IRC, but you and other people kept restarting the trivia when I stopped it. I feel that you don't care about me anymore, you value a game of trivia than your acclaimed "Best Friend" on the wiki, me. I have no choice, but to sever that position. Although you may not want to let go of me, I feel it would be a good choice. As an Egyptian proverb states, "The marksman hits the target, by pulling back and letting go." I feel like you may not need me anymore, you are already very popular on the wiki. Although I may see you on the wiki, I don't think I could do more collaborative stories or articles with you. Well, good luck in the greener pastures you have moved on that social hierarchy here. -- Sanchonachos Universal healthcare rocks!!. 01:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC)